His Butler, Contagious
by TheOneWithTheBlueEyes
Summary: SongFic. Ciel finally comes to terms with how he feels about Sebastian. SebCiel.


_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected_

_And I can tell I've been moving in so slow_

_Don't let it throw you off too far_

_Cause I'll be running right behind you_

Ciel Phantomhive looked down at his butler though his gray-blue hair. He was being dressed for bed, and he had an odd feeling in his stomach. It had been building slowly for the past few months, since he'd turned thirteen. It was an odd sensation, part nervousness, part happiness, and then something else he couldn't quite place. The part that confused him the most was that it only happened around Sebastian. Whenever Sebastian looked at him, whenever he touched him or smirked the way he did. It all made Ciel's heart rate increase, and blood would rush up to color his cheeks.

He fought with himself over the issue for a while. He had come to a conclusion, but he was denying himself the truth- he felt something for Sebastian. But of course he couldn't, right? He was engaged, for Christ sake! His fiancé was irritating, but he was engaged none the less. But why didn't he feel like that when Elizabeth was around, when she touched him or smiled at him?

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)_

_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_

_You're the only one I would take a shot on_

_Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

Sebastian snapped the last button into place and stood up, looking down at his master.

"Climb up so I may tuck you in." He said, gesturing towards the covers that had been pulled back for him.

Ciel climbed up and slid under the clean, cool sheets. Sebastian leaned down and began to tuck him in, but Ciel grabbed his wrist. Sebastian looked down, surprised.

"Something wrong, Bocchan?"

Ciel bit his lip.

"Um….Could you please stay…here with…me tonight?" He murmured, looking down. He felt himself blushing furiously.

_Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable_

_Cause I believe in loving you at first sight_

_I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to.._

_To take a hold of you_

Sebastian smiled.

"Of course, my lord." He said before gently sitting on the bed beside Ciel. "And you are alright, correct?"

Ciel bit his lip and nodded again.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well this isn't exactly normal for you." He responded, motioning toward the bed and himself.

Ciel's heartbeat sped up, his pulse thudding on his ears. He jumped when he felt something lightly brush the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I forgot to remove it earlier." Sebastian informed him, setting his eye patch on the table beside the bed.

Ciel swallowed before answering with a hoarse "Thank you."

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)_

_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_

_You're the only one I would take a shot on_

_Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

Ciel crawled into Sebastian's lap and laid his head against his chest. Sebastian stilled at the sudden display of affection, but quickly relaxed. He wrapped his arms around the young earl, then nuzzled the top of his head. The scent of him, of his bocchan, drove him wild, although he'd never told him. Ciel put a hand on one of Sebastian's arms and whispered his name.

"Yes?" Sebastian murmured.

Ciel turned around and found himself inches from his butlers face. He paused, suddenly forgetting what he was going to say.

_Oh you're everything I'm wanting_

_Come to think of it, I'm aching_

_On account of my transgression.._

_Will you welcome this confession?_

Sebastian was the first to close the distance between them. His lips gently touched Ciel's for a brief second before he pulled away. Ciel smiled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck when they pulled away. Had that really just happened? No, it wasn't possible…was it? No, of course not!

"You need your sleep, my lord. Come, now…"

Ciel released his neck and sank back under the covers. Sebastian stood and began to fix them around Ciel again, but was stopped for the second time that night.

"I want you to sleep beside me…" Ciel mumbled sleepily, pulling the covers aside for him. He smiled and slid in beside him, covering both of them up. Ciel smiled at Sebastian as he snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him towards his chest. Sebastian smiled back and kissed his temple.

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)_

_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_

_You're the only one I would take a shot on_

_Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

"Sebastian, I-"

"I know." He nuzzled Ciel's head again, inhaling his scent.

"But how…"

"I'm a demon, remember? We can sense human emotion. The stronger the person feels, the more sensitive we are to its presence." He chuckled and kissed Ciel's temple again as he blushed. "And it was so strong around you that it rolled off in waves."

"I'm scared to ask, but what exactly was it you sensed coming off me?"

"Love." He responded, cradling his cheek. "And a bit of lust, as well." He grinned at Ciel and kissed his forehead. "You need your sleep now. And I won't leave your side all night, I promise."

Ciel leaned over and brushed his lips against Sebastian's before curling into his chest.

"Good night, Sebastian."

"Good night, Ciel." He leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Sleep well, love."

**A/N- I think this song fist them so well! I had to make a fic for it, although it doesn't really fit the feeling of it EXACTLY, but oh, well, I guess. I hope you enjoyed the fluffy goodness that I've cooked up here. The song is called So Contagious by Acceptance. I don't own the song or Kuroshitsuji. **


End file.
